Gamble
by Voldemort's Spawn
Summary: Eames wants to get the perfect Christmas present for Arthur. One that would cement them as a couple. The problem is, Arthur's not as thrilled as Eames is when he gets it. MERRY CHRISTMAS and prompt by weirdlaugh. ArMes pairing.


**Title:** Gamble

**Rating:** G

**Pairing:** ArMes =)

**Summary:** Eames wants to get the perfect Christmas present for Arthur. One that would cement them as a problem is, Arthur's not as thrilled as Eames is when he gets it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot and the present ;) If I did, Inception would probably have been rated R with random PWP littered throughout the movie.

**A/N:** This is a prompt by _Weirdlaugh_ who wanted a Christmas fic with her favorite boys. I hope this is up to par. I tried to Beta however, any mistakes are mine. Enjoy and **MERRY CHRISTMAS**! =D

* * *

Eames had been fretting on what to get Arthur for Christmas. Not only did the wanker have everything he could ever want, they'd been together for two whole years. He and Arthur had been together for two whole wonderful years and thus he needed to get Arthur something _special_. It was _the_ gift that would cement where they stood as a couple. Pick the wrong thing and it would all go out the window.

When he asked for advice, no one really gave him any good suggestions. Ariadne suggested that Eames should just stick on of those premade-sticky bows to his head and give Arthur sex for Christmas. Eames just laughed it off; he knew what Ariadne was getting Cobb for Christmas.

Cobb suggested a book that Eames forgot the name of as soon as he mentioned it. Arthur had a ton of books and didn't need more unless he planned on opening a library. Yusuf was no help either. He suggested more mundane things like another notebook for note taking or an organizer.

It was Phillipa and James who gave him the perfect present idea. As broad the subject, it didn't take long for Eames to find one that spoke to his heart. Of course he'd have to wait till the day before Christmas to pick it up, still he was ecstatic. The next two weeks were spent Eames spent in glee to which Arthur questioned what he was so happy about.

He blamed the Christmas spirit; Arthur of course, bought it.

* * *

Arthur was not one to open presents until Christmas day, however it seemed Eames was used to opening one present on Christmas Eve. A tradition, he said, to keep him and his siblings occupied so their parents could get some sleep before being pounced on at five am.

Arthur waited patiently on the living room floor of their flat next to the Christmas tree. Eames opened his already (a _Call of Duty 4_ game which caused Eames to yell with joy upon seeing it) and now it was Arthur's turn. Eames finally returned with a green and red box with red ribbon tied around it. Slowly and carefully (which made Arthur's mind reel with 'what is it') he sat it down in front of Arthur following suit to sit cross-legged on the floor.

Arthur studied the package and he glanced up at Eames who was grinning with anticipation; Arthur half-wondered if he should be worried. Then he smirked as the idea to take his sweet time came to him. Moving extra slow, he pulled the ribbon that tied the box. A moment later, one side of the bow was undone and Arthur pulled the other side.

"Arthur you're being obnoxious just open the bloody present!" Eames pouted.

Grinning, Arthur finally just pulled the middle of the ribbon, freeing the box lid. Excitement as to what Eames could have possibly gotten him finally took hold and he quickly lifted the lid. He'd barely gotten the lid all the way off when a blob of black fur jumped at him yelping in loud squeaks.

"What the hell Eames!" Arthur yelled.

The black blob was now attacking him, licking and yelping- no, barking. Arthur grabbed it and held it out in front of him. The blob was a dog; a puppy rather. It stared at him, wagging its little tail while panting with a grin. If Arthur was right, it was a little black and tan Yorkshire terrier. He glanced up at Eames who was still beaming, waiting for Arthur to say something. He wanted to be mad at Eames; he wanted to be mad at the dog he was now staring at. Arthur did not like dogs and with their job there was no time for them.

But he couldn't. The puppy was just too cute. Arthur pulled the puppy to his chest and stared down at it. It was no bigger than the palm of his hand and it seemed content being cuddled up against a warm chest. The puppy extended its front paws and pulled itself up to lick Arthur on the face next to the mouth. That made Arthur hold the dog back out. No, a puppy was a bad idea. He needed to be the voice of reason.

"Eames?" Arthur said cautiously. "It's a dog."

Eames face fell and just the gesture broke Arthur's heart.

"But… you don't like him?"

"It's not that I don't like it- er him," he put the dog back in the box. Arthur glanced at it and felt guilty. Why did it have to look so darn cute? "A puppy… is a big responsibility Eames. We travel- often. Who would take care of it while we were away?"

"We… we could take it with us… or we could…" Eames didn't finish his sentence and looked away downtrodden.

"We could what?"

"I don't know Arthur," Eames snapped. "I just… I wanted… Never mind. I'm sorry I ruined Christmas. I however, refuse to take Gamble to the pound. We'll just have to keep him until we can find a home for him."

"You named it Gamble?" Arthur couldn't hide his amusement.

"Yes I did," Eames replied hurtfully.

"Eames, I love him, I do but we have to think logically."

Eames pouted and reached out to scratch the puppy on the head. Gamble's tail wagged, hitting the edges of the box with quick 'thumps'.

"I did think logically," he pouted staring at the puppy. "Gamble is house-broken and weaned and all the other things puppies need to be before being brought home. This was not the reaction I was expecting from you."

Arthur crawled over to him and grabbed his chin tilting it up to face his.

"You didn't ruin Christmas."

"I ruined your Christmas."

Eames stared back with sad wide eyes and the most adorable pout Arthur came to love. With a faint smile, Arthur leaned in and kissed him.

"My Christmas is not ruined," he whispered pulling back. "I just really want what's best for the pup- I mean Gamble. If things get out of hand on the job… things could get messy."

Eames nodded and turned back to the puppy, picking him up. That night, Gamble slept in the cage Eames brought him home in. Arthur was awake half the night from Eames squirming when Gamble would whine and the other times when he'd bark to be let out. It was like having a baby who wished to be feed every three hours only it was a dog who had to potty every three hours.

Christmas morning was spent opening a few other presents, cleaning up after Gamble ("I swear he's trained. He's just not used to the house." Eames said), and calling everyone to wish them Merry Christmas. Over dinner, they discussed what to do with the puppy that was scratching at Eames' leg, begging for scraps.

"We could always ask Ariadne if she'd take him," Arthur said thoughtfully.

"We could. You think Cobb would mind? It's only a matter of time before those two officially move in together." Eames replied.

There was a scruffy bark and Eames looked down at the floor. Picking off a piece of meat he threw it down. Arthur stared at him in disbelief.

"Eames, stop feeding him human food!"

"Why not?" Eames grinned.

"Because it's not healthy!"

"That's cod swab, right baby?" Eames asked Gamble before throwing down another piece, grinning in defiance.

"Eames, he can't eat at the table." Arthur glared.

"Fine," Eames rolled his eyes. "It's alright Gamble, you're mother just has that stick up his ass again. Don't worry, daddy will work that stick out."

"Eames… I can't even think of a comeback for that." Arthur covered his face with his hand, trying not to laugh.

"Does that mean I get to shag you tonight?"

"No."

"Fine, be that way." Eames huffed and pretended to be hurt; Arthur just rolled his eyes.

That night, Gamble was once again put in the cage in their room. Unlike the night before, he whined louder. Around eleven, it had gotten to the point of half-howling. Arthur tried to ignore it but he could feel Eames twitching. The puppy let out a loud little howl and whimpered some more.

"Arthur," Eames whined shaking him, "Arthur, please? The baby's scared and probably cold."

"It's a dog Eames not a baby," he grumbled.

"Gamble is a baby… a baby dog. Your parents let _you_ sleep in their bed when _you_ got scared."

"Fine Eames, I'll go get the dog."

Huffing, Arthur threw back the covers and stomped over to the small cage near the door. He felt guilty when he got close enough to see Gamble through the bars. He was curled up into a ball and shaking. Sighing, Arthur knelt down and opened the cage. Gamble shot out and jumped onto his thigh, pawing at his shirt as if he wanted Arthur to pick him up.

The puppy let out a huff when Arthur obliged him, cradling him against his chest. He stood there for a moment, looking down at Gamble who was no longer shaking and staring up at him with big brown eyes. Arthur wanted to curse Gamble for being too cute.

Back to the bed, Arthur climbed in after throwing back the covers and setting the dog down. While Arthur went about getting back to his previous position with Eames curving around him, Gamble burrowed down to their knees, curling up and nestling himself between them.

"Will he smother?" Arthur asked worriedly despite his effort to hide it.

"No love, go to sleep. He'll be fine."

Eames planted a kiss on the crown of Arthur's hair and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Arthur relaxed, hoping Eames was right. Eventually Arthur fell asleep after he wiggled to get Gamble to stop tickling his thigh with his fur.

When Arthur awoke he knew something was odd. At first he figured it Eames being the morning tease he normal was; however, the pressure on his back was too far up for that. He could hear Eames' shallow and even breathing which indicated the forger was still asleep. Carefully, Arthur moved his arm from under Eames to reach behind himself.

His hand met fluffy fur and his ears were greeted with a low growl.

Gamble had wiggled himself up to nestle between Eames and Arthur at some point during the night. Arthur touched him again and received the same low, almost agitated huff of a growl. It was as if Gamble was telling Arthur he wanted to sleep more. The dog definitely took after Eames. Rolling over and adjusting himself, Arthur was greeted with wet kisses on his nose and cheek. He bit back a laugh to keep from waking Eames; however it seemed his movement gave him away.

"Good morning," Eames mumbled sleepily opening his eyes.

"Morning," Arthur replied, ignoring the puppy now scratching at his face to get his attention.

"Gamble," Eames said sternly.

The Yorkie turned and stood up placing his paws on the pillow to give Eames kisses. Arthur couldn't help but chuckle at the smile on Eames' face as he sat up and puckered his lips to give Gamble a quick kiss before scooping him up and pulling him close to his chest.

"We're going to call Ariadne today," Eames whispered in a sweet baby-talk tone, "Ariadne might take you and then we'll get to see you all the time, yes we will."

Gamble whimpered and gave Eames another kiss on the nose. Arthur watched the two, his heart breaking a little. Eames' eyes filled with sadness as he stared down at the dog, continuing to whisper in baby-talk. Sighing, Arthur sat up.

"We're not going to call Ariadne," he said making Eames snap his attention to him.

"Why not?" Eames gapped while scratching Gamble's ears. "Ariadne would take good care of him and we'd get to see him every now and then. I'd get to see him at least."

"Exactly," Arthur said. "I don't want to see him every now and then."

"But… but Arthur," there were actual tears in Eames eyes as he stuttered to find the right words to say.

"I want to see him all the time." Eames furrowed his brows and Gamble tilted his head. Arthur leaned in to Gamble and said "We're attached little guy. I'm cold but even I can't help but melt a little at your face."

The puppy responded with a soft bark and furious tail wag.

"You're serious?" Eames beamed.

"No, Sirius is dead. I am certain however."

Eames rolled his eyes but kept his grin.

"Thank you darling." He said and gave him a quick kiss. "I knew you'd come around."

Arthur scoffed playfully and Eames ignored it, turning his attention to Gamble.

"Don't get too used to it," Arthur said, getting out of bed finally.

"I will." Eames followed, hoisting up Gamble and carrying him to the kitchen. "I say we have pancakes to celebrate! Daddy's going to cook you pancakes, yes he is." He cooed to Gamble.

"No, Gamble cannot have pancakes." Arthur frowned, sitting at the kitchen table.

Eames laid Gamble onto the floor. After a moment of looking around, he ran up to Arthur who picked him up.

"And you're going to spoil him into thinking he's always going to need to be held." Eames countered.

Rolling his eyes, he watched Eames pull out ingredients one by one. Arthur finally got up to help, sitting Gamble on the floor trotting after him. While they worked, he couldn't help but noticed how Gamble was at their feet watching their every move. Maybe a dog, even as tiny as Gamble, wasn't a bad idea after all.

What made it all worthwhile was at night, Gamble would snuggle between them. He'd nestle right where Arthur's back met Eames chest. It made Arthur feel like they were a family and that was the best Christmas present Eames ever gave him.

* * *

**AWWW! I loves the fluff XD I hope a Yorkie is okay as for the doggie. I have a Yorkie and she's too funny and extremely animated. That part about the Gamble growling because he wants to sleep more was taken from what my Kate-Kate does. lol**


End file.
